The Endocrine Society will hold its 95th Annual Meeting & Expo, ENDO 2013, from June 15-18, 2013 in San Francisco, CA. As the Society's premier educational event, ENDO attracts the thought leaders in endocrinology with more than 2,500 abstracts submitted each year. Over 200 scientific sessions will cover the breadth of endocrinology and feature the latest, state-of-the art research on physiological and pathological issues related to the endocrine system. Historically, among the more than 7,000 scientific attendees at ENDO, nearly one-third have been trainees. Therefore, as a supplement to the scientific aspects of the meeting, the Society incorporates professional development activities as well as opportunities for networking and recognition. This application seeks partial support of Trainee Day, a full-day forum on career development and related skills, which attracts over 200 trainee attendees each year. Additional support is sought for the Trainee Day Travel Awards, which provide complimentary registration to Trainee Day and ENDO 2013 as well as a travel supplement, and the Outstanding Abstract Awards, which recognize the top-scoring abstracts on which trainees and early-career investigators are the first and presenting author. Additional opportunities for all trainees will include the Career Development Workshops, Trainee Reception, and Presidential Poster Competition. Further, activities such as the Minority Mentoring and Poster Reception and the Minority Community Forum encourage the active participation and recognition of underrepresented groups. Altogether, ENDO 2013 aims to deliver another exciting scientific program that enriches the scientific and professional activitie of trainees and supports the development of the future generation of the biomedical and clinical workforce.